


Opor Ayam

by Lunarea



Series: Geng Komoditas [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Study, First Meetings, Gen, Students Abroad
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28525134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarea/pseuds/Lunarea
Summary: Pertalian mereka dimulai di antrian opor ayam.
Series: Geng Komoditas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089551
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Opor Ayam

_“Mau bukber di KBRI? Gue mau ke sana, ngidam opor ayam.”_

Telepon itu ia terima di jam 1 siang. Baru selesai kelas dan tidak ada lagi sampai besok pagi. Yang ada hanya tugas, tapi apalah tugas di hadapan ajakan makan opor ayam?

Ufuk Timur baru satu tahun menetap di Amerika setelah beasiswanya tembus ke Tandon School of Engineering. Menjadi mahasiswa pascasarjana memiliki kesusahannya sendiri. Menjadi mahasiswa pascasarjana di negeri orang? Kesusahannya sudah lain lagi.

Beradaptasi tidak termasuk dalam daftar keahlian Timur. Secara akademisi, ia cemerlang. Nilainya terbaik ketika di SMA, lalu menyandang gelar _cumlaude_ saat lulus dari ITB; kemampuan otaknya tidak perlu diragukan lagi. Hanya saja, Tuhan mahaadil, bukan? Seperti semua cerita klise yang bisa ditemukan di film-film remaja, Timur juga sama saja.

Kemampuan bersosialisasi Ufuk Timur tak lebih dari sebuah omong kosong belaka.

Mungkin pengaruh penampilannya. Ia tak percaya diri. Tubuhnya atletis dengan tinggi mencapai 190 cm. Kulitnya gelap, sementara wajahnya selalu serius dan jarang tersenyum. Mengutip ucapan Embun, adiknya semata wayang: “Percuma Mas Timur ganteng kalo nggak pernah senyum gitu, malah kayak tukang culik!”

Ya, mungkin karena itu ia jadi jarang punya teman. Ditambah ia pemalu. Sebenarnya malu, tapi disangka marah. Ia menyerah mencari teman. Lebih baik menunggu untuk disapa daripada menyapa duluan tapi disangka mau merampok.

Dengan bekal itu, ia berangkat ke Amerika. Ibu ketar-ketir, takut anak sulungnya kenapa-napa, tapi kata Bapak tidak apa-apa. Pesan Bapak, “Bawa pulang menantu bule, yang cantik dan rajin ibadah.”

Ah, Bapak.

Bulan-bulan pertama rasanya mau gila. Kursus bahasa Inggris tidak sama dengan dunia nyata. Rasanya malu karena aksen Jawanya terlalu kental hingga sulit dihilangkan ketika berbicara. Rasanya seperti jadi bulan-bulanan, padahal sebenarnya tidak apa-apa. Beberapa orang memang kadang menatapnya dengan aneh tiap ia bicara, tapi yang lain tampak tak peduli. Itu hanya krisis kepercayaan dirinya saja.

Tak punya teman. Kali ini, malah lebih parah karena ia terlalu malu untuk bergabung mengobrol, padahal ada saja tawaran datang untuknya datang ke sini dan ke situ—banyak dari wanita; sepertinya mereka suka pria gugupan, entah kenapa.

Alhasil, ia kebanyakan sendiri. Menyendiri. Di perpustakaan, di kafe, di kamarnya (ia tinggal bersama sepasang suami-istri tua yang sangat baik hati).

Sampai, ia bertemu Utara.

Pemilu 2019. Pria itu menghampirinya, bilang ia tinggi sekali. Saat memperkenalkan diri, ia merasa lucu karena si ikal itu bernama Angin Utara. Ufuk Timur dan Angin Utara. Utara tertawa mendengar namanya. _“Kalo nama gue Angin Barat, tinggal cari satu Matahari dan kita lengkap.”_

Utara adalah temannya yang pertama—yang cukup keras kepala untuk menemaninya, meski tahu Timur bukan orang yang banyak kata.

Telepon siang ini pun datang dari Utara. Buka puasa bersama di KBRI, katanya. Utara tahu Timur seorang Katolik yang taat. Timur juga tahu Utara tidak pernah absen pergi ke gereja tiap hari Minggu (menemani ibunya; Utara sendiri malas-malasan). Tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang berpuasa, namun, lagi-lagi, siapa yang bisa bilang tidak pada opor ayam?

Maka, ia biarkan Utara menjemputnya. Senyum lebar menyapa kala ia masuk ke sedan tua pria itu— _“For aesthetic’s sake,”_ adalah alasan Utara membeli mobil itu. Timur tidak habis pikir; mobil itu hampir jadi rongsokan, lebih sering mogoknya.

Yang ia incar ketika pertama datang tentu saja si hidangan ikonik selama bulan Ramadan. Utara sendiri sudah ikut mengantri di belakangnya dengan segelas kolak pisang hangat di tangan; wajahnya terlihat senang sekali (Utara pindah ke Amerika di umur 15, maka wajar kalau sampai di umurnya yang ke-26, ia masih suka rindu makanan Indonesia).

 _“I’m starving,”_ ujar Utara sembari menyeruput sajian manis hangat itu. “Gue belom sempet makan siang.”

“Salahmu ndak makan dulu,” Timur membalas dengan gumaman. Padahal, ia sendiri juga sudah keroncongan. Tinggal satu orang lagi, lalu tiba gilirannya—

_“EXCUSE ME, EXCUSE ME, LET ME THROUGH!”_

Omelan perutnya seketika sirna oleh rasa kaget ketika seseorang berteriak—ya, berteriak—lalu menyerobot.

Ya, menyerobot.

Seorang gadis yang tubuhnya sekecil Utara menyerobot tepat di depannya sambil menginformasikan dengan suara sekencang megafon masjid, bahwasannya _“PERUT SAYA UDAH PERIH, SUMPAH. PERMISI YA, MAS!”_

Gadis itu datang begitu tiba-tiba, berlari bikin kaget, membuat Timur refleks mengambil langkah mundur, menabrak Utara di belakangnya, yang langsung memekik karena kolaknya tumpah membasahi bajunya yang selalu warna hitam, yang lantas ia juga mundur, menabrak pria jangkung dengan muka blasteran di belakangnya, yang mengumpat keras, _“Shit!”_

Tabrakan beruntun di buka puasa bersama yang pekat dengan rasa lapar. Timur tak menyangka kejadian itu akan menjadi awal dari sebuah pertalian.

*

“Eh, kalo waktu itu aku nggak nyerobot, kita nggak bakal kenal, tau.”

_“Please, kindly do tell me the benefits you brought by doing that.”_

_“You and Mas Bewok became a thing?”_

_“_ What _thing?”_

Satu tahun berlalu. Satu tahun sejak ia tahu nama gadis ceriwis yang menyerobot antrian opor ayam itu adalah Merpati Putih, sementara pria di belakang Utara adalah Arkara Abimana.

Dan, kini mereka berkawan. Tabrakan beruntun itu membawa tambahan teman di hidupnya. Hari-harinya terasa lebih berwarna—atau berantakan karena kelakuan manusia-manusia ini ada-ada saja.

(Dan, Arkara dan Utara tiba-tiba jadi teman senggama. Heran.)

“Kalian ini berisik. Makan.”

“Salahin Utara, Mas Bewok!”

Satu tahun kemudian di apartemen Arkara yang hampir selalu tertata. Di meja makan dengan opor ayam tersaji di hadapan mereka—Utara yang masak; Timur tidak menyangka sama sekali kalau rasa masakan Utara bisa membuatnya menangis kesenangan.

Satu tahun berlalu.

Timur belajar untuk tertawa.


End file.
